Always There For You
by allthefandomfic10
Summary: Pezberry relationship some ups some downs but one thing is certain the'll always be there for each other (sorry i suck at summaries)
1. reactions

**A.N. this will take place there junior year, and at this point, sannie and rach (their cute nicknames for each other ) will have been dating each other for a week because I suck at first dates and can only really write comfortable pezberry**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own glee or any songs i use in this all rights go to their owners**

 **Santanas P.O.V.**

If you would of told me a week ago that i would be sleeping in Rachel "manhands" Berry's bed i would have gone all lima heights adjacent on yo ass fool. But here i am, and there she is, god she is gorgeous.

 **General P.O.V.**

Rachel walked out in a short pink bathrobe "wow rach you sure know how to say good morning" Santana cooed Rachel blushed she loved it when "sannie" called her rach. "I can't believe that you dads let me sleep over and that they haven't figured out we're together, yet," Santana said still eyeing Rachel up and down. Rachel walked over to where Santana is sitting on the bed and straddled her "actually I wanted to talk to you about that I think we should come out to my dad's and the glee club" Rachel said barely above a whisper. "Yeah I think that would be good I even have a song for Glee," Santana said with a slight smile and Rachel beamed her (should be) patented megawatt berry smile. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look this morning?" said Santana meaning e.v.e.r.y s.i.n.g.l.e w.o.r.d of it. "Ugh, I am not I don't have any makeup on and I haven't even moisturized yet, and I just got out of the shower I look ugly" "you look great to me you always do." Said Santana trying to calm Rachel down then she leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead "even if you are a dwarf." "Hmph (she crosses her arms) I am not short I will have you know that the average woman is 5 foot 4 inches and I am only 5 foot 3 inches and besides you only have a couple of inches on me there is no point for you to tease me about" Rachel puffed. "I'm sorry, also what did we say about talking in paragraphs."

 **Later that morning**

Santana and Rachel walk downstairs hand and hand "dad, daddy Santana and I have something to tell you," Rachel said almost shaking the only thing keeping her together is knowing Santana was right beside her. "We are dating we have been or the past week" Santana spoke up seeing how nervous Rachel was. " we are happy for the both of you mazel tov, you two seem good together" said Leroy "thank you daddy and what about you dad" Rachel said smiling happily how well her daddy had taken the news. Santana, on the other hand, was worried that Hiram hadn't said anything yet he was always the more strict of the two. "Congrats I am happy your happy," said Hiram with a hint of pride in his voice. Later while Rachel and Leroy were getting the girls things together Hiram pulls Santana aside "I saw how you used to treat her and if you hurt her again I will make sure that she will never see you again by A.N.Y means necessary, understand" said Hiram without the slightest trace of anything but seriousness in his voice. "Yes sir," said Santana and even though she wanted to say so much more, she couldn't because she was so upset at the thought of her hurting Rachel even though she knew she had in the past. But she hated to think about it, now all she wanted to do was make sure Rachel never felt pain ever again.

 **At school**

Their school day went by in a blur neither could really focus on anything other than Glee they were both very nervous how everybody would take it. Finally, it was time for Glee "so this week's assignment is reality" said schue "wow he's finally run out of ideas" everybody whispered. "While that sounds... well let's be honest terrible, but I have a song I would like to sing if you don't mind," Santana said while trying to bite back a smile keep u her hbic attitude (ok so for the song the parts in parentheses will be the backup from the glee clubbers :)

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Santana sits in the middle of the room staring at "her" rach

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Yeah

Rachel was now beaming her (should be) patented megawatt berry smile

I know, I know

When I compliment her, she won't believe me

And it's so; it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"

I say,

Santana was now up in front of Rachel singing directly to her

When I see your face (face, face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile, smile...)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are). Yeah

"Wow, tana that was amazing" Rachel takes her into a kiss. Everybody in the room looks at them with shocked faces "wow" said Mercedes "called it" said Kurt "damn that's hot" said Puckerman staring wide-eyed "uh babe I think you forgot something" said Santana laughing Rachel looked confused for a second the released. "Oh right Santana and I are dating," said Rachel looking ecstatic. "I think I speak for all of us when is say we are happy for you and if it keeps Santana from being less of a pain I think we are all glad," said Quinn with so much sugar it hurt. Santana glared at her with malice, but Rachel just put a comforting hand on her thigh, and she calmed down (damn I have only been dating for a week, and I am already whipped thought "tana''.) "WHAT THE HELL RACH HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME... TO USE'' Finn yelled "get it through your thick head there is no US oh yeah it is US NOT USE'' Rachel replied "whatever" Finn mumbled before kicking over a chair and storming out "well I think that is it for today," said Mr Schuester. "Oh and one more thing," said Santana "we are not officially "out" at school yet so if you could keep it under wraps that would be much obliged" "yeah of course'' everyone said almost unanimously

 **A.N. Okay this is my first fic so please review any criticism good or bad is appreciated thanks :) next chapter i have some drama planned ;) stay tuned**


	2. I wont hurt you

A.N. So so sorry this took so long to update, but I like how this turned out, so I hope you enjoy. Also, thank you for the review I was so happy to see the notification and the advice really helped, I also went back and re-read some ff (fanfiction, cause I'm trendy *does hair flip*) and realized some of my mistakes :) Disclaimer: i don't own glee or any of the characters all rights go to the respectful owners _ At the lopez house hold The girls were hanging out on Santana's bed making out when Santana pulled away and said: "so guess what your totally smoking hot and awesome girlfriend did." "What did she do, oh and by the way have you seen her I can't seem to find her" Rachel replied smirking. "Haha hilarious, I guess will just go to puck's party all alone then," Santana said sighing dramatically. "Okay good because I already got an invite" Rachel replied mockingly. "What how!" Santana was shocked. "I'm his what is it JAP I think…?" "Yeah" Santana growled, "I hate when calls you that if you're anyone's JAP you're MY Jewish American princess." "Anyway it's in about half an hour, and I want to get changed, I have a change of clothes in the car I will use the downstairs bathroom," Rachel said getting up. "What about your dad's, Noah Puckerman party's aren't exactly pg" Santana furrowed her brow picturing how bad it would be if Hiram saw her bring home a drunk Rachel. "I told them I was staying at your house and I was sleeping in the basement on the couch… and since your parents are gone and took your 'lil sis with them nobody has to know." "Damn girl I am rubbing off on you way too much" santana said with raised eyebrows. Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked away to go get changed. _ Later that night at the party "Here you go milady," Santana said handing her a drink "now I hate just to hand you alcohol and dash, but I have to go play beer pong. Because Puckerman is under the false impression that he can beat me." "Well you HAVE to prove him wrong, and besides I heard rumor of karaoke down in the basement, and I thought I would check it out" Rachel replied. "Okay if you need me I will be in the garage," Satana said before giving Rachel a kiss and walking away. "I don't actually know where the basement is," Rachel thought out loud then took a sip of her drink "damn that's good" she quickly chugs it. Rachel being an extreme lightweight she is now drunk and stumbling around. "Hey Rach I am sorry about what happened in the glee club maybe we could make up" Finn walked up to her and asked "Hey" Rachel mumbled incoherently. "Come on baby" Finn leaned down and kissed her. Rachel manages to push him off but Finn just replies"Rachie don't be that way" he opens the door behind them and pushes Rachel on the bed and start kissing her. Rachel tries to push him off but Finn is much stronger, and on top of her she can't do anything _ Meanwhile "Sssince I wwon you go get Rachl I'm a gonna go get drink" Santana slurred out. "Maybe you should get a drink of WATER while I go get her." "WHATever" Santana half yells. Puck goes and looks for her until he decides to look and see if she went to sleep assuming she would be a lightweight since she never drank at any of his other parties. He finds her in the room with Finn on top of her while she struggled underneath Puck pulls him off "get the hell off her man." "What's your problem dude SHE wanted ME." "No she didn't I saw her trying to get you off" Puck starts beating him up Finn fights back. Rachel pulls Puck off of Finn and barely gets out between sobs "t...t...tana." "Yea she is in the kitchen I will take you," Puck says kindly then turns to Finn "YOU… GET. THE. HELL. OUT. OF. MY HOUSE." he yells at him. "Whatever," Finn says then leaves. Puck takes Rachel downstairs "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED," Santana said seeing Rachel in tears and lightly bruised around the arms. "I will tell you everything later but right now she needs you, I will drive you home you are both too drunk to drive," Puck said in a very comforting tone. "Okay let's go" santana said before handing him her keys. On the car ride over Santana sits in the back and brush's Rachel's hair, whispering comforting words while Rachel quietly sobs "I'm sorry." Santana walks downstairs at her house while Puck is waiting in the living room "I finally got her to sleep now what. The. Hell. happened. "Well I was looking for her then I decided to see if she was sleeping assuming that she would be a lightweight." Puck said before Santana cut him off. "Oh my god Tolstoy I don't need your life story why is she like this ." she snapped "Well, I walked in on Finn on top of her while she struggled to get him off." "I'm gonna go kill him" anger clouding her vision. "No, she needs you right now, I'm gonna walk home and kick some people out of my house. See you at school?" Puck says trying to sooth her. "Yea" Santana whispers. _The next morning "Good morning sunshine" Santana whispers and kisses Rachel on the forehead. "Aaaah I in so much pain my head is THROBBING" Rachel mumbles and yelled out. "I know here take this'' Santana hands here a glass of water and ibuprofen. Rachel takes it " ughh I don't want to move EEEEVER." "I know, but you have to go outside and eat something you will feel better'' Santana says while stroking her hair. "Fine" Rachel grunts out she barely get to her feet and stumbles to get dressed and goes downstairs tripping/falling most of the way. Santana feeds her then get her outside "its' bright" Rachel cringes. "Yeah, I know it is, but we have to get in the car trust me" Santana whispers to her so not to hurt her head more. "Ok." The girls drive around for an hour until Rachel is feeling better "good thing we both have first period free" Rachel says "Ha yeah'' Santana replies "sorry I have just to leave you, but Sue will kill me if I am late for practice." "No, it's' fine I feel a lot better thanks" Rachel give her one last kiss and hops out of the car. The day goes by slowly for Rachel, but she can barely make out most of it still having a pounding headache. By the time it starts to subside it is time for Glee she was dreading going in but didn't want anyone to ask questions as to why she wasn't there. "Are you sure you want to go in we don't have to" Santana said, shaking Rachel out of her train of thought. "Yeah I'm sure," she said, they walk in almost everybody is there already there are four open chairs three together in the middle row and one on the bottom row. The girls sit in the middle row together Rachel scans the room Puck leans down to her and whispers "he's not here" Rachel just gives him a silent nod Finn walks in and sits next to Rachel "OH HELL NO HOW DARE YOU EVEN SHOW UP HERE LET ALONE SIT NEXT TO HER'' Santana lunges at him. Will and Rachel break it up "what is going on here.'' "Nothing'' Rachel murmurs and runs out into the hallway Puck and Santana explain what happened last night excluding the alcohol saying Rachel was on sleep medicine for her "cold" Finn just nodded his head while making that kicked puppy dog face. "I am going to have to report this Puck Finn come with me Santana go find Rachel". _Meanwhile Rachel runs to the girl's bathroom when she is cornered by a group of footballers "we heard that you took our Santana away from us" said Azimio. "That's right and we don't appreciate one of our cheerios being taken from us by a drag queen'' Said Karofsky. Then Rachel felt it she had felt this many times before the sudden cold of a slushie being thrown at her, but this time it wasn't just one it was five all at once. Santana runs out of the choir room to find her she sees Rahel sitting in front of the girl's bathroom covered in rainbow ice "what the hell happened'' Rachel tells her about the footballers and what they said, "Okay, let's get you cleaned up." After they were done getting Rachel cleaned up Santana stares at her and says "Rachel I...I can't do this anymore all of this happened because of me, I won't hurt you anymore I am breaking up with you " … "i…i'm sorry I'm so so sorry" she says her voice breaking "I will get a ride with puck to get my car from your house'' Rachel manages to choke out before Santana runs away not able to see the pain she caused "her" Rachel then Rachel breaks down sobbing _ A.N. Sorry I had to make Rachel go through all this stuff but I wanted this storyline to happen, and this was the best way I thought of to make it happen. Also, did anyone get my slight doctor who references ;). Please review it would help, and I love getting reviews it makes me so happy any criticism good or bad is appreciated. Ssorry if the formatting is weird my computer was being a jerk. 


End file.
